


Ninefox [Fanvid]

by Rhea



Category: Machineries of Empire Series - Yoon Ha Lee
Genre: Fanvid, Gen, Physical Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea
Summary: Fanvid for the Machineries of Empire series created for AurumCalendula in Festivids 2018





	Ninefox [Fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AurumCalendula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/gifts).



For AurumCalendula in Festivids 2018  
Music: Koto by CloZee  
Vid length: 0:02:18

Content notes: physical triggers: juxtaposed bright and dark visuals, flashes and bright lights, quick cuts

Streaming & Download of Signed copy: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/29tdf8w65nek1ry/Ninefox%20Signed.mp4?dl=0)


End file.
